Days of Summer: 2017
Notes Though categorized as such and though it will show up in the Currency Tab on the character window, this is not a currency. *Instead, it unlocks the ability to "buy" the rewards from the Days of Summer quests for zero copper. *Doing the quest series on a single character on an account unlocks the items for all characters on that account. *Most rewards will only show up for characters at level 100, so be sure to return to Yun Zi if your characters are not yet able to collect them all. Actual Rewards For a list of class-specific equipment rewards on the wiki, check the Yun Zi page. :Week 1 *Divine Potency Grant 30 - level 100, increases divine (tithe) potency to level 30 *One Handed Rune: Power of Greenmist (level 100, cyan adorn, 97.4% potency) *Two Handed Rune: Power of Greenmist (level 100, cyan adorn, 194.8% potency) *Secondary slot item (varies by class) *Level 100 primary & secondary weapons (weapons vary by class) *Mercenary: Evania Val'Sara - Cae'dal ranger/inquisitor/geomancer. Hired in Obulus (Nye'Caelona) once you claim the token. Requires level 100, and the cae'dal language to purchase *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 1: double arched wood window, regal stained wood window, single pane wood window (no trade house items) :Week 2 *Ascended Journeyman Primer - raises a single ascension class to level 5. (One per character, requires level 100 and KA) *Bracelet of Tol'Ren - level 100 wrist *Charm of Tol'Ren - level 100 charm *Helm - level 100, type available depends on your class *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 2 - Lush Flowering bush, Lush Hanging Vine, Lush Variegated Bush :Week 3 *Earring of the Greenmist - level 100 earring *Rune: Fellowship of Stone - level 100 orange adornment *Secondary Rune: Power of Greenmist - level 100 cyan adorn (97.4% potency, secondary and ranged slots) *Signet of Tol'Ren - level 100 ring *Level 100 ranged weapon - weapon displayed varies by class *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 3 - siren enchantress plushie, aqua hanging seaweed :Week 4 *Charm of the Greenmist - level 100 charm item *Gloves - level 100, type depends on your class *Divine Potency Grant: 35 - level 100, increases divine (tithe) potency to level 35 *Signet of Warslik - level 100 ring *Summer Bloom - legendary familiar, Requires level 100 *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 4 - Castellum Master Bed, Castellum Dresser, Castellum Nightstand :Week 5 *Bracelet of the Greenmist - level 100 wrist *Boots - level 100, type depends on your class *Days of Summer: 2017 Familiar Tonic *Necklace of Warslik - level 100 neck *Sash of Tol'Ren - level 100 waist *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 5 Cherry Blossom Loveseat, Cherry Blossom Sofa :Week 6 *Bracer - level 100 forearm slot item based on class *Divine Potency Grant: 40 - level 100, increases divine (tithe) potency to level 40 *Earring of Warslik - level 100 earring *Foundation of Tol'Ren - level 100 white set adornment *Rune: Wisdom of the Kly - level 100 orange adornment *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 6 - Fortune's Companion, High Keep Gameroom Table, (2) High Keep Gambling Stool :Week 7 *Shoulders - level 100 shoulder slot item based on class. *Firmament of Tol'Ren - level 100 white set adornment *Rune: Flash Fire - level 100 orange adornment *Shroud of the Greenmist - level 100 cloak *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 7 - Purple Sparkle Ball, Gold Sparkle Ball, Magical Brazier :Week 8 *Pants - level 100 leg slot item based on class. *Divine Potency Grant: 50 - level 100, increases divine (tithe) potency to level 50 *Ascension of Tol'Ren - level 100 white set adorn *Rune: Untapped Potential - level 100 orange adornment *Warslik Pridewing - level 85 flying mount BUT doesn't display on the vendor until you are level 100. *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 8 - Draconic Grandfather Clock, Magical Yellow Drake Plushie :Week 9 *Chestpiece - level 100 chest slot item based on class. *Primus of Tol'Ren - level 100 white set adorn *Mara Estate Deed of Ownership - This is basically the entire Isle of Mara zone, minus NPCs and furniture. *Rune: Ascendants Grace - level 100 orange adornment *Days of Summer Decoration Pack 9 - (2) Stone Gargoyle :Other - Mama Naimi of EQ2 Traders Corner also reported the following as added later, so which week they are tied to was unclear to her: *Rune: Despoil *Rune: Ethershadow Touch *Rune: Fissure of Ice *Rune: Plaguebearer's Grace Rewards by Type Credits For the general info: :For the info about the actual rewards: Category:Currency